Crazy - Daejae
by yongchuxx
Summary: Hanya tingkah gila Daehyun yang membuat Himchan sakit kepala. / Daejae / Gs / Jung Daehyun / Yoo Youngjae / Banghim / kim Himchan /Bang Yongguk / B.A.P


CRAZY

Sumary : Hanya tingkah gila Daehyun yang membuat Himchan sakit kepala.

Author : Yongchuxx

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk.

Rated T

Gs !

Sorry for Typo

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk~ _Noona_ ! Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu ? Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit" gerutu seorang pria tampan pada wanita dihadapannya yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

' _Tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak menerima tawarannya'_ batinnya kesal.

"Sabar Daehyun _ie_ ~" balas wanita itu terlampau santai.

Pria tampan yang dipanggil Daehyun itu mendengus kesal, pasalnya wanita yang sedang bermesraan –Kim Himchan– dengan Yongguk, kekasih wanita itu, yang memaksanya datang ke Café dihari minggu dimana mengganggu hari bersantainya dengan embel-embel akan memperkenalkannya pada salah satu kenalannya. Bukan tanpa alasan juga Daehyun benar-benar menerima tawaran Himchan, tapi ia juga bosan selalu di bully karena masih melajang di usianya yang sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, belum lagi pesan atau telepon dari wanita itu yang mengganggunya.

Tapi apa sekarang, Daehyun hanya bisa menunggu sambil melihat pasangan dihadapannya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Berhenti mendengus seperti itu, Daehyun _ie_ ~, kau akan terlihat semakin tua" ucap Himchan sedikit mengejek.

"Aku tak peduli" balas Daehyun datar.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekasih, huh ? Percuma kau menjadi pengusaha sukses tapi tak memiliki pendamping".

"Sudahlah Himchan _ie_ ~ jangan berteriak. Kau membuat semua orang menata kita" sahut Yongguk.

"Tapi si hitam Daehyun ini begitu menyebalkan" rengek Himchan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau hubungi temanmu itu dan tanyakan dia sudah berada dimana" balas Yongguk.

Sedangkan Daehyun mendecih tak suka. Bisa saja ia pergi begitu saja dan mencari wanita yang sesuai kriterianya atau ia tinggal pilih dari sekian banyaknya wanita yang memujinya dari pada menunggu seseorang yang belum diketahui seperti apa rupanya. Tapi kembali lagi, pasti Himchan akan membunuhnya jika ia berani beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu faktanya. Himchan sudah memperingatinya tepat sebelum ia berjalan dari rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, _noona_ , cepat hubungi temanmu itu. Jika dalam sepuluh menit ia tak datang, aku akan pulang" final Daehyun dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Himchan.

"Kau– memang kau siapa berani menyuruhku".

Himchan bangkit hendak menajambak rambut Daehyun.

"Himchan _ie_ ~" Yongguk jelas langsung menghentikan kekasihnya sebelum membuat keributan, dan lagi Yongguk tidak mau mendengar rengekan Daehyun tentang kekasihnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menghubunginya diluar, sekalian sedikit menghirup udara segar, disini terlalu panas karena si hitam ini" Himchan segera berlari keluar mengabaikan Daehyun yang sudah mengumpatinya.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan wanita seperti dia".

Sedangkan Himchan menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Café.

"Kemana lagi bocah ini ? Tidak tahu apa dia sudah telat hampir setengah jam".

"Oy Himchan _eonnie_ " baru saja Himchan akan menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya tak jadi ketika mendengar panggilan itu, dia langsung menatap tajam wanita yang memanggilnya yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Namun seketika, ia langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Yak~ apa yang kau pakai ini Huh ?" Tanya Himchan sambil menyentuh Hoodie yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai ini ?" Tanya wanita itu sedikit tidak peduli.

"Aneh saja melihatmu seperti ini, Youngjae- _ah_. Biasanya kau menggunakan dress atau gaun dan high heelsmu, juga make up dan rambut yang ditata rapi, tapi sekarang–" Himchan berdecak tak paham akan kelakuan wanita itu.

"– kau tahu kan ini pertemuanmu dengan orang yang aku kenalkan !" Lanjut Himchan sedikit berteriak.

Okay, ini memang sedikit aneh jika menyangkut Youngjae. Karena biasanya wanita itu berpenampilan sesuai yang Himchan katakan tadi, tapi sekarang Youngjae hanya menggunakan Hoodie berwarna putih dan rok diatas lutut berwarna biru, dipadukan dengan sneakers putih, rambutnya diikat asal, dan yang terpenting dia tidak menggunakan make up, hanya sebuah lipbam yang berwarna senada dengan bibir pinknya.

"Aku tidak lupa, hanya saja aku bosan. Kau tahu pria diluaran sana hanya suka padaku karena penampilanku, dan itu semakin menyebalkan ketika mereka memerlakukanku layaknya seorang ratu" jelas Youngjae.

"Harusnya kau senang diperlakukan seperti itu–

"Dan apa aku harus senang ketika mereka menjadikanku seorang selingkuhan ? Hell no, lebih baik aku melajang saja dari pada di jadikan yang kedua" potong Youngjae cepat.

"Yasudah ayo masuk, kami sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam tahu" Himchan langsung menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Memangnya itu gara-gara siapa huh ? siapa kemarin yang memintaku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanya dengan alasan sakit padahal kau pergi berkencan dengan pria itu , kau kan _eonnie_. Padahal kau tahu aku juga sedang sibuk dengan laporanku" Balas Youngjae yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Himchan.

"Oh Youngjae- _ah_ , kau sudah sampai" ucap Yongguk yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu.

" _Oppa_ , lain kali jika kau mengajak Himchan _eonnie_ kencan, jangan diwaktu sibuk seperti ini" ucap Youngjae pada Yongguk.

"Himchan _ie_ bilang dia tidak sibuk–

"Tidak sibuk bagaimana ? Dia memintaku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang harus diberikan kemarin juga, padahal aku juga punya kesibukan ku sendiri dan aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga sebelum besok rapat" potong Youngjae.

"Aku bahkan tidur hampir pukul tiga" gumam Youngjae yang masih bisa didengar lalu matanya melirik ke sekitarnya, melihat ada pria lain yang duduk dihadapan Yongguk sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya, tanpa menghiraukan kedatangannya.

"Youngjae- _ah_ maafkan aku okay".

"hm".

Himchan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Youngjae, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi ia langsung semangat lagi ketika mengingat seonggok manusia yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Posisi mereka berdua sama berdiri.

"Hey, Daehyun _ie_ ~" .

Himchan menepuk bahu Daehyun dan pria itu dengan otomatis mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Himchan dengan wanita lain disampingnya. Daehyun menatap wanita itu dengan lekat, wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui wajah orang yang akan dikenalkannya itu. Daehyun sedikit tersenyum melihat penampilan Youngjae.

"Ini Yoo Youngjae, orang yang akan ak–

"Yoo Youngjae, ayo kita menikah" Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya mendekat ke arah Youngjae dan memegang tangan itu.

" _Noona_ , aku berterima kasih untuk ini" setelahnya Daehyun menarik Youngjae keluar Café.

"Hey, Apa maksudmu Daehyun ? Kau mau membawanya kemana ? Yak Jung Daehyun !" Himchan berteriak setelah Daehyun berada didekat pintu Café, ia jelas terkejut.

Yongguk juga terkejut, padahal setahunya Daehyun itu sedikit anti dengan wanita. Tapi sekarang Yang dilihatnya ? Tiba-tiba dia langsung mengajak menikah pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

' _Noona_ , jangan lupa minggu depan datang ke pernikahan kami. Kami akan pergi untuk fitting baju'.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini ? Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan ini secara tiba-tiba. Ah aku kepala ku sakit jika seperti ini terus".

Himchan menggerutu, kesal. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun melakukan ini padanya.

END.

Hallo Daejae shipper.

aku author baru DAEJAE.

Jujur ini FF Daejae yang pertama kali ku publish.

jadi maklum kalo jelek atau pun gaje.

aku buat ini ya karena suka banget sama moment daejae yang ucul itu. nah selain itu, juga karena ff daejae semakin langka.

salam kenal.

oh iya sengaja juga ini ku buat gs.

p.s. kalau mau baca karyaku bisa di cek di wattpad : Yongchuxx

oh iya, jangan lupa review nya. .


End file.
